Mi Gran oportunidad
by Sakurith
Summary: El dia de san valentin se aproxima rapidamente,pronto abra un baile Y cindy esta reciviendo cartas de un admirador secreto, ¿sera jimmy? o quisas ¿nick?.....Cyj
1. Chapter 1

Como en todo 14 de febrero todos los ciudadanos de retroville se preparaban porque mañana seria el día para enamorados. En un cuarto cierta niña rubia se preguntaba cuantos chocolates y cartas recibiría en 2 días, pero fue interrumpida por el llamado de su madre, para ir a la escuela.

Al subir al autobús, se sentó con su mejor amiga Libby, quienes conversaban lo que sucedería el 14 de febrero. Pero fueron interrumpidas, por un gordo, un flaco y un cabezón.

-Jimmy: Hola Vortex.

-Cindy: Y tú qué quieres Neutron?

Jimmy: que no puedo tan solo una vez saludarte en el autobús?

Cindy: ¿estas tramando algo neutron?

Jimmy: no estoy tramando nada , solamente te salude.

Cindy: Estabien

Jimmy:..No me dirás almenos "hola"

Cindy: Hola neutron (en forma sarcástica).

Chofer del autobús: Por favor siéntense ustedes 2 ya nos vamos.

AL llegar al escuela todos entraron a su respectivo salón enque la señorita ave tenia que darles un noticia.

Sra,AVE: Como ya sabrán faltan 2 días para san Valentín, por lo cual esta escuela organizara un baile especial para ese día de enamorados.

Jimmy: ¿un baile? Pienso que eso es algo tonto…

Cindy: Tu piensas? Acaso crees que porque tu lo dices se cancelara?

Jimmy: Solo decía que es un perdida de tiempo y del presupuesto del escuela.

Cindy: y tu que sabes de bailes neutron?

Jimmy: Con tu mayor información yo…

Sra.Ave: Por favor¡¡ orden¡¡

En ese momento se escucha el timbre para salir al recreo.

Cindy: Ese tonto de neutron es un perfecto bobo

Lobby: Tranquila amiga. ´Por cierto cindy ¿quién piensas invitar al baile?

Cindy: Pues me gustaría muchísimo ir con..

Lobby: jimmy.

Cindy: Estas loca, yo jamás iría con ese aguafiestas de neutron

Lobby. Pero faltas 2 días para los enamorados, y tu y jimmy son la pareja perfecta.

Cindy: jah¡¡ Ni que estuviera loca , yo preferiría ir con el apuesto de nick¡¡

Libby: si aja lo que digas.

Mientras con los chicos

Jimmy. Esa vortex cada dia se pone mas contra mía.

Sheen: Tranquilo jimmy. Deberías hacer lo que yo ago con mi linda libby.

Jimmy: ¿Qué ases con libby?

Sheen: Le digo que ella es la mas hermosa y perfecta chica¡¡

JImmy: Eso no tiene sentido.

Carl. Hola chicos¡¡

Jimmy: ¿Dónde estabas carl?

Carl: Estaba asiendo las cartas de san Valentín para mis fans

Jimmy: fans?

Carl: si¡¡

Sheen. Quedras decir las llamas gordo.

Carl. Oye no me rompas la ilusión¡¡

Sheen: por cierto ¿con quienes irán al baile ustedes?

Carl: Yo espero que judy neutron valla conmigo

Jimmy y sheen: ¿Qué?

Carl: no nada.

Sheen: Yo invitare a mi hermosa reina libby ¿y tu jimmy?

Jimmy: Quizás no valla a ese baile.

Sheen: Porque no? Tienes que ir…

Jimmy: es solo que no me gustan mucho estas cosas

Carl: Pero es el día para declaraciones, amor, parejas , romance, judy neutron , y mas judy¡¡

Jimmy: Mejor vamos a la cafetería.

(_mente de jimmy)-Me gustaría pero.. La persona la cual aprecio no me registra para nada_..-

**Continuara………………**


	2. En la cafeteria

Mientras tomaban su almuerzo en la cafetería, cindy observaba a nick fijamente.

Cindy: Que emoción ahí esta nick¡¡¡¡¡¡ Que tan me veo libby¡¡¡¡

Libby: Te vez bien cindy, es solo que..

Cindy: ¿Qué?

Libby: Estas segura que iras con nuca al baile?, es decir míralo tienes mucha competencia, Seria una verdadera suerte si el te eligiera a ti y no a todas ellas.

Cindy: Atch, que desconfiada eres libby¡¡¡¡¡, Nick tiene que escogerme a mi¡¡ o al menos are lo posible para que el me elija, nada puede salir mal

Libby: si como quieras.

MIENTRAS CON LOS CHICOS………..

Sheen: Ya quiero que sea el baile¡¡¡¡¡

Carl: sii que emocionante¡¡¡¡

Jimmy: que no pueden hablar de otra cosa que no sea el baile?¿

Sheen y carl: No

Jimmy se levanta de su silla enojado y se marcha de la cafetería pero este se topa con cindy quien s dirigía hacia nick nNu

Cindy: Autchh TE mas cuidado nerdtron¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Por tu culpa me eh humillado enfrente de nick¡¡¡¡¡

Jimmy: ¿Qué?

Cindy: Ahora mi oportunidad se ah arruinado de invitar a nick al baile¡¡¡¡¡¡

Jimmy: que todo el mundo no puede dejar de pensar en ese estupido baile?

Cindy: No es estupido¡¡¡¡¡¡ Es la oportunidad para los enamorados de estar juntos, es decir nick y yo por supuesto

Jimmy: Esa es pura cursilería de niñas

Cindy Gr. Tu que sabes neutron solo eres un cabezón con el corazón de piedra, molesto, y que jamás podrá amar¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ y que obviamente nadie quedra salir contigo¡¡¡¡¡¡

Aquellas palabras fueron realmente duras, que toda la cafetería logro escuchar estas ultimas palabras de cindy que rechinaban en todo el lugar.

Jimmy: Tienes razón (Con una mirada ceria)

Jimmy se da la media vuelta y se marcha del lugar mientras todos quedan sorprendidos al ver lo que había sucedo, cindy estaba enojada que dio la vuelta y no quiso prestarle a tención a nadie. Jimmy decidió salir temprano del escuela y se fue hacia su laboratorio donde se encerró un rato.

Jimmy: Cindy tiene razón, ¿Qué chica se fijaría en mi?, Lo único que se hacer es molestar a los demás, Pero eso se acabo…………..

CONTINUARA……………………..

**Jajaja lo siento mucho por al ortografía, solo la checo una vez y abecés ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que se me pasaron muchas XD JEJE ¿Lobby? Jaja, tratare de que no se me valla ninguna.**


	3. ¿Que le sucede a jimmy?

Al día siguiente jimmy se levanto lentamente de su cama, estaba cansado, pero debía bañarse y alistarse para el escuela.

Al terminar de darse una ducha y cambiarse este bajo las escaleras.

Juddy: buenos días hijo, ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

Jimmy: No tengo apetito

Juddy: ¿Estas enfermo?

Jimmy: No. Es solo que no tengo hambre.

Juddy: Bueno esta bien.

Jimmy: Me voy al escuela

Jimmy sale de su casa y aborda el autobús que lo llevaría al escuela, cuando pasaba todos lo empezaron a mirar y mormurar entre ellos, pero jimmy fingió no escucharlos y se sentó en su asiento, asta que sheen y carl se sentaron a su lado.

Sheen: que onda jimmy¡¡

Jimmy:……..

Carl: ¿Jimmy?

Jimmy: Ah, hola.

Sheen: Anoche salio un especial de ultra lord¡¡¡¡ deberías haberlo visto¡¡¡¡

Carl: Yo veía mi telenovela "Amores llamas" ¿Y tu que hacías jimmy?

Jimmy: Nada.

Sheen: Como que nada?, Pensé que estarías viendo tu programa raro de discovery channel

Jimmy: No tenia ganas.

SILENCIO……………………….

Para sheen y carl era raro aquel extraño comportamiento pero sin embargo no decidieron prestarle atención quizás jimmy tenia hambre o sueño, o quizás estaba algo decaído por lo que había sucedido ayer en la cafetería , nada que alarmarse de seguro estaría bien. Al bajarse del autobús todos empezaban a entrar a sus salones asta que este se topa frente a frente a cindy, jimmy desvió rápidamente su mirada sin darle mucha importancia y se sentó en su escritorio. Cindy lo observaba pero que mas daba, al menos jimmy no le había reclamado por lo de ayer, al comenzar la clase la señorita ave fue nombrando a cada uno para que expusieron su proyecto , al pasar cindy esta solía decir "El sexo femenino es el mas listo" , Pero lo raro y curioso es que jimmy no había reclamado acerca de lo que había dicho, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a cindy a los ojos, aquello altero a todo el salón, la señorita ave esperaba la misma discusión de jimmy y cindy pero esta no llego, al igual que cindy, ella esperaba ser interrumpida por jimmy pero no lo fue.

Cuando era el momento de que pasara jimmy al frente..

Señorita ave: Te toca exponer a ti jimmy

Jimmy: lo siento pero no eh traído nada

Señorita ave: ¿Cómo?¡¡ (Extrañada)

Jimmy: No eh echo nada.

Señorita ave: ¿No mostraras algún invento como sueles hacerlo?

Jimmy: No

Señorita ave: ¿No as construido o inventado algo?

Jimmy: No

Aquel comportamiento altero a todo el salón y lo miraba a el, pero la mas alterada resulto cindy quien no le había dejado de mirar, a la hora de descanso todos salieron rápidamente de su salón pero jimmy se quedo en sentado en su escritorio.

Sheen: ¿Bienes jimmy?

Jimmy: No, no tengo hambre.

Carl: Esta bien nos vemos después.

Cuando llegaron carl y sheen a la cafetería estos agarraron su comida y la empezaron a comer en una de las mesas, cindy lanzo una rápida mirada hacia su mesa y no pudo ver a jimmy con ellos.

Cindy: ¿Dónde estará neutron?

Libby: ¿No esta con carl y sheen?

Cindy: Al parecer no.

Libby: Pues eso es raro

Cindy: Ven libby , vamos a averiguar porque jimmy no esta.

Libby: ¿acaso eso importa? ¿O te importa?

Cindy: No es que..yo..solo…es que quizás neutron este planeando algo malvado.

Libby: De acuerdo lo que digas.

Cindy y libby se sientan con carl y sheen.

Sheen: Hola mi ultra reyna¡¡¡¡¡

Libby: hola sheen

Cindy: ¿Dónde esta su amigo el cabezón?

Carl: ¿Te refieres a jimmy?

Cindy: Es obvio que si, no ahí otro cabezón aquí ¿O si?

Carl Pues no lo se cindy, quizás aya mas cabezones por aquí y..

Cindy: YA DIME DONDE ESTA NEUTRON¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Carl: Bueno bueno no tienes que gritar

Cindy: ¿Y?

Sheen: Dijo que no tenia apetito y se quedaría en el salón.

Cindy: Aja¡¡ De seguro esta planeado algo malvado en mi contra¡¡¡

Carl: ¿Eh?

Cindy: Pero voy a demostrarles que jimmy esta planeado algo malo, y no descansare asta saberlo.

Cindy se levanta de su mesa y se va a dirección del salón de clases, cindy camino lentamente al salón para evitar ser escuchada y lentamente fue asomándose al salón, y lo mas curioso es que sheen decía la verdad, no pareciera que jimmy planeara algo, estaba aun sentado en su escritorio con la barbilla recargada sobre su pupitre, cindy se acerco lentamente hacia jimmy.

Cindy: ¿Neutron? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Planeando algo malo?

Jimmy: ……………..

Cindy: ¿Me estas escuchando?

Jimmy:……………………….

Cindy: Estas sordo¡¡¡¡¡ contesta¡¡

Jimmy:…………….

Cindy se acercaba hacia el pupitre de jimmy, jimmy no decía nada , ni siquiera la volteaba a mirarla.

Cindy: ¿Qué estas tramando?

Jimmy se levanto de su pupitre y paso de lado de cindy sin mirarla ni una sola vez, cindy reacciono rápidamente y pudo notar que jimmy ni siquiera se había atrevido a mírala a los ojos, cindy observaba a jimmy marcharse, en verdad algo estaba mal , muy mal Acaso es que ¿jimmy izo un boto de silencio hacia cindy?, Cindy quería seguirlo y preguntarle cara a cara, pero esta no se atrevía ir y decírselo, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

CONTINUARA……………………

**Lo se lo se me tarde muchísimo tiempo en publicar los siguientes capítulos XD, Pero sin embargo eh decidido continuarlos, mi conciencia no me dejaba y me decía "Termina los fanfics pendientes" Así que le ise caso y aquí me tienen de vuelta XD, Disculpen muchísimo a todos aquellos que estuvieron esperando y esperando nnU, Pero mas vale tarde que nunca o no? nn También gracias a todos aquellos que an tolerado mis faltas de ortografía XD Rayoos soy tan mala en ortografía jeje. **

**Nos venos en el siguiente capitulo **


End file.
